


The Renaissance of Luminosity- Prologue: Spark

by The_Resident_Demon



Series: The Renaissance of Luminosity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, creativity strikes again, huehuehue welcome to the flaming dumpter my lovelies, oh boy, start of something much larger, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resident_Demon/pseuds/The_Resident_Demon
Summary: From spark, comes flame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOO EVVVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo sory for the wait on this one, it was a doozy. aka i fell victim to the demon of procrastination. Again, I am very sorry for the time it took to crank this out. Hopefully, it will all be worth it! Enjoy!

"GET UP, GIRL! YOU MAY BE CULLED SOON, BUT AT LEAST GO DOWN WITH A FIGHT!" Her instructor screamed. Prototype XV shakily got to her feet, slowly rising to a position that somewhat resembled standing. To the untrained eye, it would appear as if she was bleeding from a thousand cuts all over her body. But in truth, she had only been hit in a few places, specifically ones that would bleed the most, in hope that she would die and save the energy required to kill her. Wiping the blood off of her mouth, she slowly turned towards her instructor, giving him the most hate-filled look she could muster in her current state. "Well?! What are you waiting for? ATTACK ME, DAMN IT! COME ON, USE THE FORCE OR SOMETHING! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT IN YOU!" 

Prototype XV smirked, seemingly amused with her master's rage. She got this same thing every damned day oft the week, not that she even knew what day is was anyways. Wasn't is Tuesday a couple days ago......? Never mind that, she had an instructor to piss off for the umpteenth consecutive time in a row.  
Now normally, that thought alone would get her culled immediately, but it's only a thought in her head, now isn't it? 

Or so she thought, as an extremely strong electric shock coursed throughout her body as she fell to one knee, screaming.  
Her instructor chuckled darkly. "Was that a rebellious thought I just sensed? Oh, what fun! And no, I'm not going to kill you for it, even though I honestly should. But you're simply much too fun of a toy to waste! I will be seeing to your very own specially customized reconditioning later." 

A bolt of fear went through Prototype XV. Reconditioning? Oh hell to the no.  
Reconditioning- also known as the worst possible nightmare of any living being with a smidgen of sense in them. With a roaring battle cry, she leaps at her instructor with her weapon raised, despite her injuries. Her instructor easily blocked a weakened blow, and thus once again, a deadly dance of blades began.

From not far off, a young boy watched the proceedings. Now this boy was no prototype, oh no, he was a visitor there.  
And upon seeing the spark emanating from Prototype XV, a spark lit up in his own eyes as well.

The spark of change.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think! hit me up peeps! I have a tumblr at the-resident-demon. Sorry it was so short, but, here you go! please, I am welcome to any constructive criticism. Hit me up and chat some time!


End file.
